1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle mount, and more particularly to a bicycle saddle mount including a shock absorbing or cushioning device for cushioning the bicycle saddle and including a light device for generating an indicating or warning light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycle saddle mounts comprise a seat or saddle member attached to and supported on a seat post with a support frame, and one or more resilient or cushioning devices disposed between the seat or saddle member and the support frame or the seat post for absorbing shocks and for preventing the shocks from being transmitted to the bicycle riders.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,410 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,422 to Taormino et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,918 to Lee disclose three of the typical bicycle saddle mounts each also comprising one or more resilient or cushioning devices disposed between the seat or saddle member and the support frame or the seat post for cushioning the seat or saddle member.
However, the resilient or cushioning devices may only be used for absorbing shocks and for cushioning the seat or saddle member, but may not be used for attaching any light device due to the deformable or resilient characteristics of the resilient or cushioning devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,684 to Huang, the present applicant who has developed an improved cushioning device for disposing in a frame for cushioning the seat or saddle member and for absorbing shocks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle saddle mounts.